Hope, Cheru
by CreatureSlashLover
Summary: Hoping is all Harry Ivan Potter-Black feels he does anymore. His life before and among wizards was cruel. He's done with all that. So how will he react when his Papa takes him away to America the summer before his fourth year? What will happen when he finds a reason not to go back? SLASH - RATINGS MAY CHANGE Slight Character Bashing in Beginning
1. Prelude: Horrid Past

X-Over between Avengers and Harry Potter; I shall semi stick to the plots. But I let my imagination take charge when I'm writing so no promises.

**Warnings!:** Will be SLASH! Death. Denial. Sexual encounters. Maybe underage stuffs. Might be crappy plot (apologies). Um might add more later on….

**Prelude: Horrid Past**

At the age of eleven I was told an unimaginable truth- I was a wizard, and a famous one at that. The Wizarding World took my breath away at my first glimpse when Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley. My first year at Hogwarts began with wonder and excitement. But after being forced by my 'best friends' to go after something I knew was dangerous Hogwarts lost its charm and the staff lost my trust. What kind of adults let three untrained children succeed in making it through their 'protections' and then get attacked by a man who housed Voldemort's soul? I mean really? They didn't know? Uh-huh, and I'm Santa Claus.

Second year was a joke as well. But I defeated that wanker. Who knew thrusting a basilisk fang dripping with venom and human blood would wipe out not only the soul piece in the diary but all of the other pieces floating out there in the world? I sure didn't. Of course at that moment I hadn't known that there were other soul pieces…let alone that I was fighting the piece of Riddle's soul. I became 'The-Defeater-of-The-Dark' – really, how original. Many Death Eaters were able to slither their way out of persecution. To name a few – Lucius Malfoy (though he turned in his own wife – she got the kiss), Severus Snape, and the Lestrange twins (the two turned in Bellatrix and she was kissed as well) – how they remained free even though their wives didn't I have no idea. Most of the other Death Eaters that remained free were lower ring, unknown face types. But even with my newly dubbed fame I was sent back to my prison. The Dursleys', once I got my letter, no longer laid a hand on me for fear of my magic. But that didn't stop them from locking me in my room all summer, only letting me out for the loo. They fed me the bare minimum to keep me alive.

At the beginning of third year I was introduced to my Godfather Sirus Black. He had been released when the Ministry caught Pettigrew over the summer. I had been shocked that the man was even in existence. I'd never known I had a godfather. But Sirus suffered greatly while in prison at Azkaban. I was able to spend that Christmas with him – the best I'd ever had thus far – before he past on. Remus Lupin, my other godfather, was with us at the time. Sirus was his wolf's mate. He went raving mad as Sirus died in our arms; Siri past peacefully though. It took me hours to calm the wolf and then the man down. Since I was looked at as Moony's cub Remus had a reason to live and I think that's the only thing that kept him going.

Even though Siri died not long after he was released he made sure to protect both Remy and I as best he could. He, along with Remy, blood adopted me – giving me four parents instead of two – and he bonded with Remy. He made me his heir and Remus my guardian. He gave us a family, a home, and the money we needed to survive, plus more. I was heart broken even if I barely knew the man. A teen starved of affection tends to latch onto whoever shows they care. Those months leading up to Siri's death I came to look to him as a father. I was calling him Dad and Remus Papa when Christmas came around. The rest of third year I had a hard time, it hurt to loose him. But I knew when summer came I could go back to living with Remus at the Black beach manor off of the coast of California, America. That summer probably changed my fate forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Alone, Yet Not

X-Over between Avengers and Harry Potter; I shall semi stick to the plots. But I let my imagination take charge when I'm writing so no promises.

**Warnings!:** Will be SLASH! Death. Denial. Sexual encounters. Maybe underage stuffs. Might be crappy plot (apologies). Um might add more later on….

_Mind Speak_

**Chapter 1: Alone, Yet Not**

I bounced in my seat, not even trying to contain my excitement. Today was the day! I was at the leaving day feast and then I'd be on my way, home to Papa. He said he has a surprise for me. I can't wait.

My eyes light across the forms of Hermione and Ron down the table. My excitement flees. Ever since I destroyed Voldemort they had dropped me. Lost interest now that I was not important in their eyes. It hurt. It hurt badly. Especially since I had lost my Dad not too long ago. Having friends to support me would have helped greatly this past semester. Sadly, I am fully lacking in that department. No one is close enough to me for me to claim them as a friend. Yeah, sure people come and talk to me. I'm on the Quidditch team. But I'm always left on the outside of everything even if I'm there. People seem to treat me with awe and reverence, or fear and revulsion. I'm not seen as the thirteen, almost fourteen, year-old that I am.

It's no wonder I am excited to leave this place. Even if only for a summer. I'll be free of expectations and Papa will actually see me, not The-Boy-Conquer-of-Darkness. Seriously? The names the media come up with are still greatly lacking. How hard is it to come up with an actually decent name? Or better yet just use my actual name. At this point I'm beginning to wonder if anyone really knows my name. Like know, knows it. It was recently changed. Well, it's been almost a full year but still. Harry Ivan Potter-Black sounds so much better than the garbage I'm called in the news.

I sigh, looking down at my now empty plate. I've been ready to go for about an hour. And I've been sitting here just as long. Dumbledore decided we needed to eat as a 'family' as he has taken to calling the staff and student population. So we all had to come to the feast today. And we all have to wait to be excused. It's ridiculous! What about those who need to pack?

_Well they shouldn't have waited so long._ I have voices in my head now. Yeah I agree that sounds bad. But it's not like that. They appeared about a month ago. They seem to be getting stronger. From what they have told me (there are two of them), I am their submissive mate. The closer I get to being fourteen the louder they get in my head. The more of my environment they see. The one that just spoke I have taken to calling Snark. He laughed when I first called him that…I'm not sure why. The other voice I affectionately call Protector. He seems extremely protective of me, while I don't think Snark really knows how to protect anyone…even himself. _Hey squirt! No need to be rude. _Snark snipes.

I look down and hide a grin. _Where is Protector, Snark?_ I hadn't heard from him all day and I was beginning to worry.

_Sleeping. I took him out drinking last night. BTW he cannot hold his liquor…even though he said he could._

I roll my eyes covertly. "Now students I caution you to be careful. While the Dark Lord is gone life can still be dangerous. Have a wonderful summer! We wait anxiously to see you again this fall." Dumbledore's eyes find mine and bore into them as he spoke that line. "Now my final words of parting: Totter, Brindwill, Gobwop, Taine!" He seats himself, grinning regally as if he has spoken the most magnificent things. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Jumping from the table's bench I rush for the exit. I'm one of the first ones out. Retrieving Hedwig I go sit by the lake, spending my remaining moments outside in the sun.

No one came and sat by me on the train ride home. I didn't really expect anyone to do so but it still stung. Stung enough that I shed a few tears.

_That was only a few tears? I'd hate to see you full out crying then._

I mentally glowered at Snark. _Okay, so maybe I bawled my eyes out. Back off!_ I felt his presence recede, giving me space. I know I asked him to but it was too much. As his presence disappeared I could only feel the cold clutches of abandonment grab at me again. My sobbing resumed.

Leaning against the window as tears ran in rivers down my cheeks I began to go over my plan to tell Papa. How do you go about telling your parent you hear voices? And those voices tell you that you are their mate? Distracted by planning out the speech word for word that I'd give Moony my tears stopped, temporary abandonment forgotten. It could also help that Snark, accompanied by Protector, had returned to my head and both held me in a mental embrace.

After I don't know how long the station came into view. My insides turned to mush, liquefied by my excitement and dread. As the train pulled to a stop I was already standing, luggage in hand. The moment it stilled I rushed from the train, completely forgetting I had been crying and the remnants still remained on my face.

I spotted Papa almost instantly and was wrapped in his arms almost as fast. He laughed, tugging me into a tight hug. "Hey pup. How was school?" My answer was muffled since my face was in his robes. He pulled me back so I could answer again. Only his grip tightened on me as he viewed my face. "Cub. What happened?" he growled lowly. I remembered the tear stains then. Blushing I looked down at my feet, merely shaking my head. "Will you tell me at home?" I nodded. "Okay, do you need to go say goodbye to any friends before we go?" I shook my head, eyes still downcast. He sighed sadly but didn't comment. Pulling me close and grabbing my luggage we disappeared with a resound pop.


	3. Chapter 2: Love and Water

**Warnings: **Mention of child abuse. Will be slash! Death. Denial. Sexual encounters. Maybe underage stuffs. Might be crappy plot (apologies). Um might add more later on….

AND AGAIN: X-Over between Avengers and Harry Potter; I shall semi stick to the plots. But I let my imagination take charge when I'm writing so no promises.

**Chapter 2: Love and Water**

Upon appearing within our home I broke down, clinging to my Papa as I sobbed out my heart. Being ignored and alone all year and losing Dad after just receiving him had hurt too much.

"Papa? Why can't anyone love me for me?" I wailed into his arms. "I'm - I'm ignored, hated. Now – now that I beat Vol - Voldemort no – no one wants me!" I sobbed. "I just want a friend."

Papa scooped me up. "I love you for you Cub. Now Pup let's have some tea and you can tell me everything." I nod against his neck and allow myself to be carried into Grimmuald kitchen. He keeps me on his hip as he calmly putters around, readying tea and biscuits.

We sat silently for quite a time. Finally gathering my 'Gryffindor courage' I spilled my soul. Telling Papa all about how I was abandoned – had no friends. About how much it hurt Dad was gone. I cried really hard as I spoke. He calmly drew me into his arms and held me tight, crying with me.

When we calmed down I had to ask. "Papa. What am I?" He blinked down at me confused. "I have two voices in my head. They say I'm their submissive. What creature am I?"

"Well Cub you could be quite a few different creatures with all the magical blood you have from all four of your parents. But we won't know until your birthday. Subs come into their inheritance on their 14th birthday." He explained.

I nodded back in understanding. "Papa, what are we doing this summer?" I asked softly.

"I'm taking you away. Far away Pup. And at the moment I don't know if I'm going to bring you back. There is a magic school where we are going if we end up staying, so you won't have to worry about school. Is that alright with you?" He whispers in my ear, tickling the sensitive appendage.

I giggle softly. "Of course Papa. It sounds wonderful! America right? The manor in California?" I ask him as solemnly as I can while he begins to slide his fingers up and down my sides. "S-s-stop! PAPA! Too much I give! I give!" I gasped through my laughter.

"Ah so the amazing Knight Cub yields to the mighty Werewolf?" he teased, grinning down at me.

I smirk up at him. "Never! You shall never take me alive!" I jump from his arms, tearing out of the room and up the stairs. His laughter follows me as he begins to stalk his prey. I lay in wait for him at the top of the stairs, a newly acquired bucket of water in hand. As he comes onto the landing and comes towards my hiding place I let out a strangled battle cry as I fling the water from the bucket onto him.

"ARGH! I'm melting! I'm melting!"

"Silly Papa, you're a werewolf not the wicked witch. Water doesn't melt you."

"Oh that's right. That means I can still get my Pup." He lunges, catching me up in his sopping arms.

"EW! Papa your wet! And now I'm wet! Papa!" I pout up at him.

He laughs. "Sorry Cub, forgot about how you don't like water. Too bad someone needs to bath anyway."

Immediately I begin to struggle. "No Papa! No! I'll be good, no bath! No please!" I sob, the fun time and atmosphere automatically gone.

"Oh little one." He sighs softly. "Shush, it'll be ok. I'll stay with you. No one will hurt you. No one will try to drown you ever again. Shush." I calm as best I can. _No uncle Vernon here to shove me under the water. I'm okay. Papa has me. I need to get clean._

_Yes you are fine little warrior. I am here for you as well. Your protector. Hush. Calm your heart. _I relax as I listen to both Protector and Papa. Safe. I'm safe. Not alone. I'm okay.

Papa enters the bathroom where the tub is already filled. He quickly removes my clothing, murmuring sweet nothings the entire time. I shake as he lowers me into the water. His arms never leave me as he gently washes and scrubs me clean. At school he knows that I had only taken quick showers, the least amount of time in the water as I could.

"Pup are your dominates there?"

I nod softly. "Calm. Relaxing." I whisper.

"I'm sure they are. Can they hear me?" I nod again. "Ok, Cub's Doms this little boy was hurt, badly. You will need to be gentle, loving. If you hurt him I'll tear you apart. You WILL care for him."

"They say they understand Papa. They say they…they already love me." I look up at him, crystal droplets gathering in my emerald eyes. "Love me." I whisper to myself. All three smile tenderly at me.

"All done Pup. Let's get you to bed. We leave on an early plane tomorrow morning. To California." I nod sleepily, holding up my arms in demand to be picked up.

_California? That's where we are squirt! Protector and I will come find you. What city?_

"Papa what city? Snark says he and Protector are in California, they'll come find us." The hope and excitement was evident in my voice.

"Grover Beach. Our manor is in Grover Beach, California. Right on the beach Cub. We can build all the sand castles you want."

I smile sleepily at him. "M'kay Papa. Bed?"

He chuckles softly but takes me to my room, lying me in bed. He tucks me in before leaving.

_We'll be there when you arrive little warrior. I will have Snark transport us there in his metal machine. _Protector promises.

_Car! It's a car Protector. C-A-R. Car! Not metal machine. _Snark groans. I giggle softly.

_Night Protector, Snark. Love you._


	4. Chapter 3: Why Must You Be So Tall?

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in updating. My muse ran away with my plot bunnies and sold them off to an evil scientist who, after experimenting on them, was willing to return them for a price. The price being my sanity….so yeah gotta love that!

Quick overview of review dealios – Yes a fourteen year old is normally too large to carry on a hip, Harry's creature inheritance combined with the starvation/small living space has kept him tiny. I realize he is acting like a child – he is one. I'm entirely basing this fourteen year old off of my fourteen year old cousin Jake with a little of his younger brother mixed in. The only difference is Harry was abused, rescued, and can now act like a child, whereas my cousins did not suffer in this manner – their parents are awesome. I'm 5'7" and a female and I can hold my 14 year old cousin on my hip. Some kids are just smaller by nature.

I actually really love Sirius, and have no idea why I killed him off. It just happened. I will be pairing Remus with someone in the future. It has already been decided who, I just won't tell any of you.

Yes, fourteen is young. I never said anything about it not being a platonic relationship until he is older. No hanky panky will occur before he is sixteen or seventeen – undecided about which…

So on with the story now….

**Warnings: **Mention of child abuse. Will be slash! Death. Denial. Sexual encounters. Maybe underage stuffs. Might be crappy plot (apologies). Um might add more later on….

AND AGAIN: X-Over between Avengers and Harry Potter; I shall semi stick to the plots. But I let my imagination take charge when I'm writing so no promises.

**Chapter 3: Why Must You Be So Tall?**

We arrived at the airport at five the following morning. Our flight would be leaving in two hours. Thankfully Papa had already packed all of our things and my trunk never even made it to my room to be unpacked. If I had had to pack we would not have made it anywhere until noon. As it was I was draped across my Papa's lap, drowsy and drooping back off to Morpheus. Papa didn't mind, he let me sleep.

"Flight 497 to LA/Ontario International bordering. First class please begin heading to the terminal entrance. Have your tickets and passports ready and in hand." Came across the intercom.

I shot up from Papa's lap. "Come on Papa, we're First class and that's our flight. Do you have our tickets? Can I hold my passport? How long will the flight be? Can I have the window seat? Where is my jacket?"

Papa laughed. "Slow down Pup. Here is your jacket." He reached under my chair pulling out the tattered leather jacket, it had been Dad's. It was giant on me. "No, I'll hold onto your passport. Who knows where you'd end up leaving it. The tickets are in my pocket. The flight is 14, almost 15, hours long. We have to stop in Seattle, Washington for our connecting flight. Yes you can have the window seat. Now come on. Stay next to me." Papa marched me over to the terminal entrance. He handed over both our tickets and passports.

The lady smiled down at me. _Fourteen and still tiny! _I grumbled. I could hear the echo of Snark's laughter. "Go on through. Have a great time! Hope to see you back soon."

"Not likely, but thank you. We will probably stay and live there." Papa placed his hand on the small of my back and led me onto the plane. I plopped down onto the window seat chattering away in my head to Protector, and ignoring Snark for laughing at me. I loved Protector's archaic way of speaking.

The flight started out great. I loved the takeoff. My face was plastered to the window. About twenty minutes into the flight it lost its charm. About four hours in Protector and Snark got boring and Papa was reading, boring as well. About seven hours in the flight attendant tried to poison me with the _stuff_ she tried to pass off as food. The taste was ghastly.

_Great now I sound like Malfoy…_Three more hours after the failed murder attempt by the fake blonde bimbo the sun was beginning to set. The pretty colors of the sunset appeased me for a while as I pulled out my sketch book and colored pencils. But it didn't last long. Hour ten was just miserable because of how close I knew we were to landing in Seattle, yet how far. Papa was quite annoyed with me.

Finally we landed in Seattle, only to my extreme distaste we got RIGHT BACK ON ANOTHER FLIGHT! I felt like crying from boredom and exhaustion. My body was wound too tightly to fall asleep but it still felt the exhaustion. I forced myself to read a few information packets Papa had gotten me on California. I spent the rest of the second leg of the flight circling where I wanted to go and what I wanted to see.

When we landed in Ontario International I was at the point where I wanted to sing praises to Mother Magic and kiss the ground beneath me. I resisted, but just barely. Following my Papa out of the airport he led us over to a Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. Both Papa and Dad had gotten their licenses last summer. I bounced into the vehicle happily.

Then I thought of something. "Papa how long do we have to drive?"

He sighed tiredly. "Three, almost four, hours Cub. Please, just try to sleep."

"I can't Papa. Protector and Snark are already there, in Grover Beach. I'm too excited."

He nodded, got out of the vehicle and went to his bags. Fishing out a potions vial he came back and hopped in. He handed me the vial. "Drink. It's Dreamless Sleep. You need rest before you meet your Doms."

He used his 'no nonsense, don't fight me' voice. I grumbled but obediently downed the horrid liquid. I was out cold within minutes.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

"He's adorable Goldilocks. And he's all ours." A warm hand came to rest on my head, ruffling me hair. I grumbled, pulling away from the offending hand. I didn't want to wake up.

"That he is Man of Iron!" Came a booming voice that terrified me into wakefulness.

I sat up and looked around confused. _Where was I? Where was Papa? Who are these two?_ I stared wide eyed at the giant tan blonde and the smaller, but just as fit brunette with a glowing chest. "Why does your chest glow?" I blurted, before slapping a hand over my mouth and turning bright red.

The deep chocolate brown eyes sparkled in amusement. "It's alright Cheru. I don't mind you asking." He pulled up his red tee showing of a silver circle with a ball of blue light. "This is what keeps me alive. This device protects my heart from metal pieces that are embedded in my chest."

My eyes couldn't get any bigger with how wide they were. "Will you be ok? And why did you call me Cheru? Only Sna…" I gasped. "Snark? Protector?" I looked back and forth between the two men.

"That is right small one. I am Protector." The tall blonde stood proudly beaming down at me.

"And I'm Snark. Now Cheru. Remember how I thought the name you gave me was hilarious?" I nodded. "Well my real name is Anthony – call me Tony – Stark. So you were just one letter off from my real last name. And this big guy in the cape is Thor, Thor Odinson."

I gasped, recognizing the name. How could I not? We learned Norse lore as witches and wizards. They are our gods. "Like the god?" I whispered, amazed.

"Not like the god. He is the god." Tony stated as he plopped down on the couch beside me. "Your Pops went to get food to stock the fridge and asked that we watch over you while he was gone. Course he didn't need to ask, I'd never have left a little cutie like you all on your lonesome."

My cheeks flamed. But even though I was overly embarrassed I couldn't ignore the urge to crawl into his lap and nuzzle his chest – his blue ball of light. His arms automatically wrapped around my small childlike body, holding me to him.

"How do you know of the gods' young one?" Thor boomed.

I bowed my head respectfully. "I am one of the magic children, a wizard. We are raised to praise and revere the Norse gods'." I smiled shyly up at him. "You and Loki are my favorite."

"My brother and I are the best." Thor nods in agreement. "Of course don't tell my father that. He likes to think himself the King." He winked at me.

Soft giggles escaped me. "He is the King silly."

Thor's booming laughter vibrated and shook the entire room. Tony's own chuckles reverberated pleasantly down my spine.

"Cub I'm home!" Papa's voice suddenly rang out over our laughter. A door closed in the distance. I shot off of Tony and bounced off in the direction of my Papa.

"Papa have you met them? My Doms are the best. Tony has a glowing chest thingy that keeps him alive and Thor is a god, THE god of thunder! And he knows Loki. Think he'll let me meet him? What's for dinner? I like Thor's laugh, and Tony's lap is comfortable. More than yours. I might have to snuggle with him more. Can we make cookies?" I chattered excitedly as I wandered the house until I found the kitchen, Thor and Tony following behind in amusement.

Papa looked up amused as I entered the kitchen. "Shall I answer now or do you have more you'd like to add?"

I scrunched up my nose in thought for a moment before shaking my head. "Nope" I stated popping the 'p'. "I'm ready for answers. Jumping atop a stool I sat waiting, looking at him expectantly.

He rolled his eyes and grinned good-naturedly. "Yes I met your Doms. I wouldn't have left you here on your own if I hadn't grilled them first." I gave him a horrified look and looked at my Doms worriedly.

"We are fine young one." Thor assured while Tony just grinned, jumping onto the stool next to mine.

"You'll have to ask Thor if he'll let you meet his brother. I think I should be offended that you find someone else more comfortable but I will comfort myself with the thoughts that it's probably your creature side talking. And it's biased. We are having roast turkey with herb apple stuffing and mash potatoes and snap peas as sides. No we won't be making cookies tonight. I didn't think to grab stuff for them. I'll take you to the store tomorrow, so make a list of everything you want. Now are you going to help me with dinner?"

Disappointed about the lack of cookie ingredients but excited at the prospect of cooking dinner with Papa I jumped from my stool, nodding eagerly.

"Have your Doms go do something else Cub. Can't have them crowding the kitchen while we work, can we?"

Thor was behind me. I turned to give him a kiss on the cheek before I shooed both him and Tony from the kitchen. I came level with his stomach. I pouted, glaring up at the big man. "Kneel down!" I demanded imperiously. "Why must you be so tall?" grumbling, I tugged the giant down, closer to my level. He smiled indulgently at me, kneeling before me. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck – on the lips instead of the cheek like I'd planned. He deserved a reward for obeying me. "Now shoo. Both of you." I made shooing hand gestures while looking at Tony.

"How come he gets a kiss and I don't?" Tony complained as he followed Thor out.

"Because you got to snuggle with our young one already Man of Iron. Besides I am the better looking one." Thor grinned at Tony before taking off with Tony in hot pursuit.

"Papa?"

"Yes Cub?"

"They are going to be a lot of work aren't they?"

"They are Cub. Good luck."

Sighing I turned to help Papa with dinner, the first time in a while ignoring all thoughts of Snark and Protector. I also did my best to ignore the crashes and yelling from outside the house.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the New Family

**Warnings: **Mention of child abuse. Will be slash! Death. Denial. Sexual encounters. Maybe underage stuffs. Might be crappy plot (apologies). Um might add more later on….

AND AGAIN: X-Over between Avengers and Harry Potter; Okay so it's after movie one of Avengers, Loki has been found to have been under another's control – he is now an Avenger. I won't be following the stories much at all anymore. If you don't like it, suck it up and go find another story.

**Chapter 4: Meeting The New Family**

The first week in California was spent fixing our house and unpacking all of our things we brought. Thor and Tony had only been able to stay that first night. I slept cuddled between the two for the entire night. It was the best night's sleep I had ever gotten. Papa had taken pictures with the new digital camera he got me and had gotten a copy printed for me the next day at Wal-Mart. I had picked out a frame and it was now on my new beside table.

Papa let me paint my room and pick everything out for it. He admitted by the fourth day that he didn't plan to return to England. He had already gotten political asylum for both him and me with the American President of Magic. After he told me that I went all out of my room.

The large room was now painted a dark tan with an accent dark chocolate brown wall. That wall faced the wall with the large bay window that opened out onto a large balcony, overlooking the ocean. The cushioned seats on two thirds of the window were a deep green with dark brown throw pillows. The third part of the window was the left side, and it was the door to the balcony. The whole window had billowy light green curtains.

My bed was in laid in the floor. It was a large circular nest with huge comfy brown and green pillows. The plush comforter was chocolate brown and the silk sheets were light green. Five green carpeted steps led down into my nest like bed.

The two tan walls that didn't house the window were covered almost entirely in bookshelves that doubled as the branches for the large brown willow trees painted on the walls. The shelves were full of books and pictures of my four parents. On one wall in the drunk was the door to my bathroom. The trunk door on the opposite wall was the entrance to my walk in closet.

My favorite place though was the balcony. A large black wicker weaved egg rested on the black granite flooring. Memory foam made a large thick mattress in the egg. Large comfy forest green pillows lined the entire circle, leaving a small circular space in the center for me to curl up in. The egg bed faced the ocean.

"-ub. CUB!"

The shout from my door had me toppling from my perch on the window seat. The door crashed open. "Cub! Are you alright?" Papa's eyes were wild with worry. Well, until he found my position. His wrinkles and crinkles showed up more as he struggled not to laugh at his son who was toppled upside down his legs bent up and onto the window seat, glasses askew, and book sprawled haphazardly open beside him on the floor.

I pouted up at him and that was the final straw. He began to laugh, and then guffaw, and then fell to the floor in laughter, tears in his eyes. I huffed. "Papa! It's not funny. You scared me and I fell on the floor. Come help me up. Quit laughing!"

Grinning the wolf stood still chuckling to himself. He came and picked me up under my armpits, easily righting me. Papa then scooped up my book before returning it to a shelf.

"Hey! I was reading that Papa!"

"You can read it later. A Ms. Potts just called. Tony and Thor are coming to visit and their bringing the Avengers with them."

"The Avengers?" I whispered in awe. Tony had sent me a high tech laptop the day after we got here. He had uploaded all the information of the Avengers he could onto the laptop and had given me instructions to 'learn about your men Cheru!' I had been so amazed as I read more and more about the Avengers. Tony and Thor were heroes among the muggles.

"Yup. The Avengers Cub. So how about you go take a shower and get changed."

"Can…can you pick out my outfit? I don't know what to wear to meet them Papa!" I asked panicked.

"Sure Har. Now go get a shower before you run out of time." He gave a small push to the small of my back. I smiled in thanks before scurrying off to my bathroom.

When I came out in a large fluffy black towel I found that Papa had left my outfit on the dark green ottoman. I skipped over to the coach dropping my towel as I reached the clothes. Shivering I threw on the clothing as fast as I could. A white swim shirt and dark green swim trunks with silver lining.

I went over to my beau and added the brown leather bracelet that Dad had given me when I was adopted. It had four small charms. A lily shaped emerald, an amber wolf, a stag made of deer horn, and an onyx shaped as a grim. 'To always have all your parents with you Pup.' Dad had told me as he gave it to me.

Looking in the mirror I messed up my already spiky, messy hair and turned to rush downstairs. As I reached the first of three landings I heard the door open.

"Hey wolf man! We're here. Now where are you hiding my darling Cheru?"

I sped the rest of the way down the stairs and into the entryway. Ignoring all the others in the room I launched myself into Tony's arms. "Snark, missed you." I mumbled, burying my nose in his hair.

"What about me young one?"

I turned, jumping into the large god's arms. "Missed you too Protector." I snuggled into his neck, inhaling his scent.

A clearing throat had me looking back at the way I had come. Papa stood, arms cross, frown marring his face. "Cub, we have guests. Is that how you greet them? And what have I told you about coming to answer the door before me?"

I dropped from Thor's arms and glowered at the floor. "_For your safety, never open the door or greet people here before I have given you the go ahead._" I dutifully quoted.

"Hmm. You remember but what did you do?"

"Diditanyway…" I mumbled.

"Cub don't mumble. It's rude."

I sighed. Looking up into my Papa's eyes I repeated, "I did it anyway."

"That you did. I'll ignore it this once. But next time you will be punished." I nodded. "Now you ignored our other guests. Greet them properly."

Obediently I turned around, only for my eyes to be blown wide. The Avengers. A wide grin spread across my face. "Hullo! Nice to meet you Avengers! Welcome to our humble castle!" I chirped. I then poked Tony and Thor. "Introduce me!" I demanded.

Tony side in a mock put-upon way. "Well Mr. Glower over there is Bird-brain. Then the red headed leather woman is Ninja. Tired man in the corner is Green Rage Monster. The man in red, white, and blue is Spangles. Then we have the wizard, Bullhead. The sexy red head by the door is Pepper. The one who seems to be talking to air – it's a phone, which I need to get you one – is Agent. And eye patch is the evil Spy Pirate."

I blinked at him. Once. Twice. And then turned away. "How about you just introduce yourselves?" I offered.

"I am Loki. Thor tells me you are one of my magic users." The man who looked scarily similar to me strode forward.

"Yup! I'm a wizard! But I'm not yours. I am Thor's and Tony's." I told him confidently.

"What!? You perverts! He's what, nine?" The woman in all blacked asked aghast.

"I'm almost fourteen, thank you." I glared at her. "And they are my mates. Our relationship is strictly platonic until my creature side reaches maturity, that's in three years. Leave them alone."

"Creature side?" the man Tony had labeled as 'Green Rage Monster' asked curiously.

"Yeah. Most Pureblood witches and wizards have some kind of creature blood in them. I'm a submissive. That means I can carry and have children. Subs come into their inheritances at fourteen, so we don't know what I am yet. Just two months and we'll know. Papa is a werewolf, he can't control his transformation like you can't."

He blinked at me a moment. Then he nodded. "I'm Bruce."

"Hi Bruce! Can we move to the living room before you continue with intros? It's boring standing here."

Papa sighed. "Go ahead and lead them there. I am going to finish packing our lunches."

"Kay. Are we going somewhere?"

"It's a surprise." Tony answered, scooping me up. "Now tell me where to go."

After directing the way to the ground floor living room I looked around, "So who is next?"

"Name's Rogers, Steve Rogers. Are you British?"

I looked at him slightly amused. "Yes Captain I am."

"Wait Captain? That means you know who we all are!"

"Yes I do Natasha Romanov. It's proper to let someone you have never met personally before though to introduce themselves or be introduced to you before assuming you can just be intimately familiar with them." I explained, annoyed at the loud woman.

"Tash leave him alone. He's just a boy."

"That's the problem Hawkeye! He's just a boy. Why are we even here?"

"If you wish to leave be my guest." I stated coolly. "If you don't wish to be here, I definitely don't want you here."

She glowered and stormed from the room, but I could feel the wards. She hadn't left the property. She hadn't even left the house. "Stay out of my room Black Widow!" I called out. I turned back to the people in the room. "Where were we?"

"I was just about to introduce myself. Hi I'm Hawkeye, or Clint Barton. But I prefer Hawkeye." He winked and grinned.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson."

"And I'm Fury, Nick Fury. Why is it that we can find no record of you after you turn eleven until your move here, and there is no record of your father anywhere?"

My eyes hardened. "We are not a concern of yours. And its rude to do a back ground check on someone you have no right doing so to." I stood from my position on Thor's lap. Standing before Fury I leveled him with a glare. "I may look like a normal teen. I'm not. I am a killer. I was raised to be an assassin. And then discarded when I was of no more worth.

Understand this, I have no qualms maiming, killing, and making someone disappear if they are a threat to someone precious to me. My Papa is precious to me and so are Thor and Tony. They may work for you but they are mine. If anything happens to either one of them I will come after you and there is nowhere within this Universe or the nine realms you can hid. I will find you and I will kill you."

"Will you now boy? How do you plan to do that?"

I grinned wickedly. "Did you not hear Loki? I am of magic. I am a wizard, the most powerful one you could hope to find on this planet now or ever before."

Loki surged to his feet. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "What is your name?"

"Harry Ivan Potter Black."

He took in a sharp shuddering breath before his head tipped back and he laughed. "You would do best to leave him alone Fury. Even I could not take this boy. The boy who defies all odds and is a companion of Death. He walks where none have walked before and he has seen more than I'd ever wish on a nation of souls, let alone his lone soul. Father will wish to meet your little mate Thor. He is more powerful than the Allfather."

"One day brother I will take both my mates home. Today though, today we have fun."

I perked up immediately. "Fun? What are we doing?"

"Tony decided to treat all of us to DisneyLand Cub." Papa stated as he came in carrying a small backpack which he tossed me. My seeker reflex had me catching it before I realized my arm had moved.

Eyes wide I turned back to Snark. "Really Tony? We are going to DisneyLand?"

"We are Cheru. You've met the family, now let's find your wayward Aunt Ninja and head out."


	6. AN: Rant on ReviewsPMs

Harry is fourteen yes and acts more childish. I'd like to point out though that I do know a fifteen year old boy, my own adopted cousin, who suffers from past child abuse and abandonment by everyone he knew. He acts like the Harry in this story - this fanfic is a sort of tribute to him. There is nothing wrong with the way he acts, it's just the way some people cope.

I'd also like to point out that I am a nineteen year-old 5'7" female and can easily carry said fifteen year old cousin around. It is realistic, just not common. And also calling your father/father-figure Papa does not have a time limit. I, my twenty-two year old older brother, and my two younger sisters (both in high school) all still and probably always will call our father Papa. Deal with it.

*Sorry, I just had to rant at some reviews and PMs I've been getting lately. Normally I ignore or laugh at flames/bad reviews but I love my cousin and am extremely protective of him. This story is for him and it ticks me off the way ignorant people are acting like they know everything about all kids and abused peoples.


	7. Chapter 5: Disneyland Adventures Begin!

**Warnings: **Mention of child abuse. Will be slash! Death. Denial. Sexual encounters. Maybe underage stuffs. Might be crappy plot (apologies). Um might add more later on….

AND AGAIN: X-Over between Avengers and Harry Potter; Okay so it's after movie one of Avengers, Loki has been found to have been under another's control – he is now an Avenger. I won't be following the stories much at all anymore. If you don't like it, suck it up and go find another story.

**Chapter 5: Disneyland Adventures Begin!**

I jumped up, racing through the house to find the red-headed woman. DisneyLand! I was so excited. I'd never gone before but it was on my list of things I had wanted to do with Papa this summer. Now I got to go with my mates, papa, AND the Avengers! How clue was that?!

Turning a corner sharply I rammed into another body. "Wow there. Guess they told you the plan for today huh?"

I blinked up at her momentarily before chirping "Yup! Now come on! I've never been on a rollercoaster before!" ignoring how she had treated me moments ago I grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the front hall. "Kay! I found Aunt Ninja! Let's go!"

Papa laughed. "Excited cub?"

"Are you kidding me? I've never been on a rollercoaster. I get to go to DisneyLand – land of the rollercoasters – with you, Thor, Tony, Hawkeye, Bruce, Lo- " Papa quickly covered my mouth.

"Got it cub. Let's go!"

With a cheer I ran out the door. Papa paused in the doorway before letting everyone out. His eyes hardening he glared at the group. "If any of you harm my son I will not hesitate to make you wish you'd never been born. Death would be a blessing once I'm through with you. Harry has had a hard life. He had to grow up way before his time and take the lives of others in order to save everyone around him. And he was abandoned by all his friends once he had saved them and was no longer of use."

Papa stalked up behind me, silently running tickling fingers down my sides. I squirmed and leaned back against him when he finally stopped. "You didn't have to threaten them Papa."

"I did cub, now don't complain."

I scrunched up my nose, annoyed for a moment. But all thoughts of being annoyed left my brain when I saw the limo before us. Jumping from my spot against Papa I spun around to face the Avenger team. "We get to ride in a limo?" my cheeks flushed as in my excitement my voice cracked at them end.

"Oh you're adorable Cheru. Of course we are. Only the best for you." Tony grinned, ruining his voice of mock hurt at my disbelief.

"And you're a dork. But that's ok I love you anyway." I chirped back before skipping to the limo. Laughter broke out behind me. "Come on! Times a'wasting! Rides to enjoy! Let's go!" I called out over my shoulder as I slipped onto the black suede seats.

The entire four hour drive I was bouncing in my seat. I couldn't wait. And Tony was not helping to calm me down, when he showed me a fridge full of candy and chocolate five minutes into the drive. After I started to get a sugar high Papa forced me to sit on Tony for his 'punishment'. Tony grumbled a moment but then just tugged me closer to his chest. He felt safe, like a brother or cousin would.

The moment the car was in park outside of the Disneyland I was out of Snark's lap and climbing out the door. Large, strong arms gripped me around the waist.

"Slow down little son of Wolf. You must stay at my side."

I turned and glowered at Protector. "I can take care of myself Thor."

"I never said you weren't little warrior. I will feel better if I have you in my sites though." I deflated against his chest. I knew Thor was just saying that but it was nice that he cared enough about my feelings to avoid hurting my pride.

"Fine. But you have to move faster than that." I decided to compromise…in a way.

"Cub calm down. The park isn't going anywhere. We are staying for the week." Papa says dryly as he climbs out of the limo.

My eyes are the size of saucers I'm sure. "The whole week?" I breathed.

"Yup! And we have all five signature suites rented out for the whole time. Pep, Agent, and of course Happy are in the fairytale suite. Birdie and Black Widow are in the Mickey Mouse suite, and don't complain Natasha. You wouldn't choose, so your boy chose for the two of you. Big Green and Spangles are in the Pirates suite. Wizard – I can't refer to him like that anymore can I? – you, Hammerhead, and I are in the Thunder Mountain suite. And Cheru, you and wolf man are in the Adventureland suite. Course, if you want, you can always come stay with Hammerhead and I. I'm sure we can set you papa up with one or more of our Avenging friends…" Tony bounced beside me, obviously just as excited.

Pepper wacked him on the back of the head. "You will not play match-maker. This week is about getting to know the two newest members of our family."

"How better to get to know wolf man than to have someone date him?" Tony grinned, and waggled his eyes at Papa.

Papa cleared his throat. "I'll just be a moment." He walked off into the parking lot.

I turned and glared at Tony, 'full-force kill glare' to me but they all saw 'full-force adorkable glare'. "Anthony Howard Stark! You leave my Papa alone. He lost his mate, my Daddy, last Christmas. He isn't ready." I turned and looked in the direction my Papa went. I sighed tiredly. "He may never be ready to date again. It's rare that Mother Magyk grants one of her children another chance at a mate. I know Papa loves me, but his submissive side must be killing him. He has no blood child and his mate is dead. I'm worried that once I mate fully in three years that Papa will die." I turned back to the now silent Avengers, tears in my eyes. "I don't wanna lose my Papa too." I sobbed.

Pepper had me in her arms almost instantly. "Shush little one. We won't let your papa die. We'll do everything we can. I'm sure Loki could give us some insight into mating of wizards."

Everyone looked at Loki. He sighed. "I had been hoping to keep this to myself a little longer since it is personal. The wolf is my mate. The minute your papa came into the room earlier today I knew. He and I have one other mate though." Loki turned to Bruce. "Green man, did you know?"

Bruce nodded, his face red and eyes cast down. "Yeah. The Hulk saw you as a mate almost immediately…then you insulted him and he retaliated. But we always knew. The same with Mr. Black."

"Call him Remus!" I chirped, suddenly all happy and sunshiny again. "And you two should get to know him first, before you make a move. Loki, son of Laufey, and Bruce, champion of the Hulk, I expect you to care for and protect my father. I expect a full courting, do you accept?"

Loki drew himself up. "I, Loki, son of Laufey, do accept the course of full courting. I promise to cherish, protect, and love thy father. I will prove my worth through my gifts and actions in the next six months." He ended it with a bow, both our bodies glowing.

"Champion of the Hulk, you must say the same thing in order to pursue the wolf man." Thor gave instruction in a booming whisper.

"Oh…oh okay. Alright." Bruce stuttered. "I, Bruce, champion?...champion of the Hulk, do accept the…the course of full courting. I promise…to…to…cherish, protect, and lo-love thy father. I will prove my worth through my gifts and actions in the…the next six months." Bruce stumbled into an imitation of Loki's bow and he and I glowed.

"Allllrriiiight! Well that was cool. Now what happened?" Barton asked.

"We just initiated a courtship under the guidance of Mother Magyk. Bruce, I suggest you talk to Loki about what you have to do." I informed him before turning. "Hi Papa. Calm now?" I beamed up at the man.

Remus sighed and ran his hand through his grey streaked honey brown hair. "Yes Cub. I apologize. The moon this month will be a hard one and it's already grating on my nerves."

I hugged him gently. "I can transform and run with you." I offered.

"We'll see Cub."

"But Papa! That's why I trained so early to become an Animagus!"

"Hmm. I'll think on it. Now shall we go to the park?"

"Oh! That's right, we are at Disneyland!" I spun on my heel. "Come on!" I grabbed Protector's hand before charging off to the entrance. The others all followed at a more sated pace, well other than Snark who came chasing after Thor and I, and we had to wait at the entrance for all of them to get there. Tony paid while we waited.

Once they all reached us, the passes were passed out and we entered the park. I looked around wide-eyed and excited. Thor and Tony each held one of my hands and led me around. "What ride do you want to go on first, Cheru? Today is all you. Everyone will be staying together today and we'll split up into small groups starting tomorrow."

I hummed. "Don't complain, but I want to go on 'It's a Small World' first."

Groans met my announcement but everyone grudgingly agreed, getting in line once we found the ride.

**A/N:** Apologizes for the horrid chapter...and the length of it. I had this and two other chapters 'done'. That is until I read them today. I have insomnia and wrote them late at night when I couldn't sleep since usually that's when I write best...but this chapter was the only one that was worth anything and even it is sad. I have to re-write the next to chapters from scratch. Sorry, and please bare with me! I'll make the next two extra long to make up for this failure...


End file.
